


Wes's Initiation

by A_Douglas12



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Ring, Cum in Jeans, Fingerfucking, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Spanking Kink, Tongue Fucking, Vibrator, face fucking, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Douglas12/pseuds/A_Douglas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes's mouth was taped, his hands and feet were tied to the chair, and ALL of his clothes were off. He wasn't kidding when he said his dick was his most manliest part of his body on Loaded Questions he wasn't kidding. It was 9 inches, uncut longer than everyone in the room, even Flitz, who was just 8 inches. </p><p>This was his initiation into Smosh Games. Everyone had to go through this, and all the members, new and old, had to go through this. The new members didn't think they had to go through this as they watched, but they did. All of them except Ian and Anthony, but they were the creators so they don't count. I guess your wondering what it exactly is. It's edging them for countless of hours until they're begging to come, and their balls look like they're going to explode(In Mari case they just made her cum multiple times).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wes's Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is actually my first smut so please don't criticize too much.

"You guys ready?" Joven asked as they watched their editor sleep.

"More than, I've been ready to get my tongue and hands on Wes forever," Mari smiled.

"Now I have an excuse to touch his dick, though,"Flitz smiled.

"What do you even mean by that," Sohinki asked.

"Well I've been curious ever since he said his dick was the manliest part of him."

Instead if saying anything else Lasercorn went and stroked his dick. That immediately got a reaction out of him. He bucked up into the air and whimpered.

"Do that again," he moaned, he was oddly still sleep though. Then all of a sudden he bucked up again and moaned Flitz name.

"Your hand is so big, mmm, fuck me with your long fingers. God Flitz," that had Flitz immediately pushing Lasercorn out the way. He then slapped Wes's chest.

"Put your mouth on him now!" And that's exactly what he did.

"What's-Oh God- going on," he moaned.

Both guys backed off his body and examined him. He looked very hot, his mouth was chert red, and Joven desperately wanted it on his cock. His nipples were what Mari wanted though, they were so erect right now and she wanted to suck on them until he begged her to fuck him with her strap on.

"This is your initiation Wes," Anthony was getting plamed by Ian and he couldn't help, but moan while saying it.

" I thought I didn't have to go through this, only Flitz. And why am I tied up and he wasn't?"

" We lied, oh and this is different for everyone. Sohinki was roped to a tree. Mari had a dildo stuck in he ass and a fucking machine in her ass. Joven had clams on his nipples and a vibrator on his penis. Now, Lasercorn had nothing, but a vibrating butt plug," Ian explained.

"So I have-" before he could finish Joven pulled his hair causing Wes's cock to get even bigger than before. Everyone's eyes widened with astonishment except Joven who pulled it once more.

Instead of making some kind of comment everyone got on a different part of his body. Sohinki went for his neck, Lasercorn went back to his dick. Mari got his left nipple. Anthony got his balls. Ian got his right nipple. Joven went and searched through their sex bag. While Flitz got his butt through the hole in the chair.

When Wes felt the first finger up his ass he moaned,"Flitz I fucking love your fingers, fuck me with them, please!"

Flitz smiled and stuck another in. He slowly pushed them in and out. Wes bucked up and fucked into Lasercorn's mouth who moaned, which made Wes moan even louder.

"Hey guys, guess what I found," in Joven's hands was Wes's least favorite thing in the world. A blindfold.

"Do I have to put it on?"

"If you want to join Smosh you will," Ian laughed.

Wes grumbled only for Flitz to reach that bundle of nerves he loved. Flitz fucked him hard and fast with his fingers, which distracted him from Joven tying the blindfold around his eyes.

"I hate you Joven," Wes moaned, which turned into a whine when Flitz and everyone suddenly took their mouths and fingers from his body.

"Now that you can't see us little one, we're going to have some fun," he recognized Mari's voice.

Wes's POV

I really fucking hated blindfolds,but I loved what they did every time I wore one. They enhanced every single bit of pleasure that was given to me.

"Wes we were going to be boring. Just have Ian slowly tongue fuck you, Joven use a vibrator on your balls,and Lasercorn fuck your face. Then Mari gave us the idea to play a little game with you," Anthony's voice was strangely sexier than I thought it'd ever be.

"What kind of game?"oh god, my voice sounds so fucking frustrated.

"A guessing game between the 7 of us and you. First off we'll let someone do something to you, then all you have to do is guess it right. The more you guess right the least time you have to wait till you can blow that huge load your waiting to let go," Sohinki laughed.

"Mmm, I'm so ready right now, c'mon I really wanna cum."

All of a sudden I heard the sound of a vibrator going. I hated those even more than blindfolds they pleasure me so good though. Suddenly I felt a tongue in my ass.

"Yess, that feels fucking good!"the pleasure was so intense I was pretty sure if the vibrator touched one bit of my cock I'd blow my load in an instant.

Sadly I have a fucking cock ring on. When the vibrator finally did touch, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. My stomach slowly arched up only for my giver to pull it away from me. I lifted my hips up more only for it to not be there.

"C'mon I need more. Please!"I begged.

"First, who is it?" Ian asked.

"Seriously that's a hard one. Who has a really nice tongue. Lasercorn?" I agree with that, although it could be Sohinki. I bet it's Sohinki. Shit I screwed myself over. They lied. Why is the vibrator off now. That is unfair right there.

Now next we're going to need you to stick your hand out," before I had time to react a very rock hard dick was in my hand. I moaned long and deep.

"Wes, remember you have to guess who this might be babe," Mari licked my lips, after she reminded me.

Suddenly her tongue was on my mouth. Soon as I began to move my lips, someone flicked me," remember you have his fucking cock in your hand Wes!"

"Damn Mari, your so demanding, god that's hot," I really liked the women that I do get with to over power me. I find it really hot especially if their fucking hot.

"Wes, c'mon man. Who's cock is in your hand,"Flitz whispered, as I realized the dock was still in my hand.

"Yours," I was so certain about that, I mean Flitz's kind if is thicker than mine and it felt so much bigger than mine yet shorter.

"Fuck!" the hand that came down on my leg felt incredible.

I moaned and groaned as hit after hit came crashing down on my thighs and stomach. I had never experienced pleasure from pain, but today I was so hard I couldn't help it. When the last one came down, Anthony asked me simultaneously.

"Um, Mari? Wait......" Those hands felt masculine, yet feminine and it has to be her anyway. " Yeah, Mari."

"Why do you guys take all my fucking pleasure from me? Every fucking time after I guess you take away my pleasure, so not fair."

"So we can give you your punishment obviously," Flitz "duh"ed me.

Before I could come back with something awesome, lips that I recognized as Sohinki were on my neck. Maybe he did both. These are definitely his lips.

"Mm, this is Sohinki," a moan was infused into that.

And just like all the fucking stimulation was gone. I really fucking hate them! A fucking lot man. They're fucking heartless creatures that won't let me cum.

All of a sudden there was this cold tongue on my neck. The difference between its temperature and mine was amazing. I couldn't help but let out a long, breathy moan. The person that was licking my neck now had the best tongue on the Earth, and by how they were licking it I could tell they knew what they were doing with it.

The only people with awesome tongues I already guessed though. Unless this is actually Sohinki's didn't actually go earlier. He's the only logical answer though.

"Sohinki,"It sounded more like a moan than a statement though. Unlike the others, the pleasure kept coming and coming. Maybe they'll actually let me cum this time.

"Yes," then that's when all at the same time a dick was in my mouth and his mouth was gone sadly.

"Sick it, bitch," Mari's tongue sucked on my ear. Then the unbelievable happened.

As you all know I have long hair. And with this hair comes many secrets about me that only my sex partners know about. Let's just say.............I get off from my hair being pulled. It wall started when I was experimenting in college and yeah. That's unimportant.

"Pull it again Ian, fuck my mouth yes!"

Why'd I have to guess so fast?anyway the usuall happened every fucking thing was gone. But then they all told me to get on my hands and knees in unison. I did so.

"Yes! Please fuck my ass Joven. C'mon your the last one. I know I guessed early but you have to fuck me now with that thick cock of yours!"yes, now the blindfold was off and yes I was indeed right Joven was about to fuck my ass.

"You know Wes your terrible at guessing. You only got Flitz, Mari, And I right. You confused Anthony with Ian. Lasercorn with Sohinki. Sohinki with Ian. Lastly and the most unsurprising Lasercorn with Anthony,"Joven smirked fingering me.

"Anyway we promised you punishment of denying you to cum, and we're going to all pleasure you as Joven fucks you and hits your prostate over and over. I'm going to tell you what each one of us is going to do this time,"Sohinki was always so good with words.

"I'm going to sit on your cock with the cock ring still on. Flitz's going to fuck your mouth. Mari's going to suck your neck. And lastly Lasercorn, Ian,and Anthony are going. To do the rest of your body. I hope your ready.

Hour of intense pleasure passed. I think I might of passed out once from not cumming. But when that moment did come, I'm positive I went unconscious.

"Look who's finally awake,"Flitz chuckled.

"How long was I out?"

"2 hours, was that orgasm really so intense?"Ian smirked.

"You have to remember he had to wait the longest out of us all to cum. And we left him too,"Mari joked.

I really fucking hate them!


End file.
